phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
City of Love
City of Love is a song in Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! by Isabella trying to get a romantic moments with Phineas. Lyrics Isabella: So, Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love? Phineas: I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts. '' '''Isabella': Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it. We could share a crêpe sucrée At this Parisian café Phineas: That awning could be used as a sail. Or, you know, a parachute. Depending on how things go. Isabella: Take a break and smell these flowers Underneath the Eiffel Tower Phineas: I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy. Isabella: Oh, Phineas... Won't you share a crème brûlée with me? Phineas: Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch! Isabella: How perfect could this be In the City of Love? Couples: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love Ferb: (In the City of Love) Isabella: We could try some fancy cheese Or peruse the galleries Phineas: I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel. Isabella: Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret? Phineas: Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets! Isabella: Oh, how can he not feel the same way When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées In the City of Love? Lady: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love I wish that he would whisper "mon chérie, je t'aime" But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane In the City of Love Artist: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love (in the City of Love) In the City of Love... (in the City of Love) Background information * A crêpe sucrée is a sweetened dessert similar to a pancake. * Crème brûlée is a dessert made of custard and caramelized sugar. The sugar is often caramelized with a small torch shortly before serving. * Champs-Élysées is a famous street in Paris. * "Mon chérie, je t'aime" translates to English as "My darling, I love you." * "We could try some fancy cheese" is a reference to France being famous for its cheeses. * A Beret is a traditional hat associated with France. It is also the type of hat Isabella and the Fireside Girls (except Melissa) wear as part of their uniform. * The background colors go from bright to muted as well as hearts and broken hearts throughout the song, perhaps to reflect how Isabella is feeling as the song goes on. * A mime can be seen in two scenes releasing a red balloon into the air, possibly paying homage to the popular French short film, Le Ballon Rouge ''(English: ''The Red Balloon). Songwriters Continuity * Isabella mentions the Effiel Tower, a possible nod to the Phineas and Ferb Theme. It was seen for real in Rollercoaster and as a hologram in Not Phineas and Ferb. * Second song that Isabella is the main singer (The Yellow Sidewalk). * Phineas mentions a blowtorch, like he also did in Rollercoaster. * This is the 6th song Isabella has at least one solo singing line. The others are "In the Mall", "Ballard of Badbeard", "Where Did We Go Wrong?", "Danville for Niceness", and "The Yellow Sidewalk". Category:Songs Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro